


Walter Leech breaks into The McDuck Vault

by KingFranPetty



Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [3]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Murder, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Betrayal, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama, Evil, Evil Plans, Flirting, Harm to Children, Horniness, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lies, Lust, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Moral Bankruptcy, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sexual Content, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Lust, Villains, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Walter Leech continues to be greedy, a cannibal, and too horny. This time he'll display his manipulation skills on other villains. It's the villainous thing to do.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Walter Leech breaks into The McDuck Vault

Walter Leech held a wicked grin as the other villains abandoned his proposal, leaving only himself, a few Beagles Boys, and Magica De Spell. During these meetings there was always the heavy hitters who would call the shots, the other baddies thought him a scary joke. Something morbid but harmless and in some of their eyes worthless. Too much, over the top. He didn't like knowing what mockery those simpletons made of the Leech name behind his back but it wouldn't matter if he won once. 

Sure, plenty of them would get temporary wins. Rarer than that was proof of wins.

However if he got what he want then then there's no denials.

Walter made himself frown and tear up. He faked a deep pain, "I only suggested flirting with McDuck! None of you try it, how can you say it wouldn't work?!" Then he began to sob into his wings for not being loved by his dear beloved. Leech hid his face and listened, Magica was whispered to someone. About how this old bird was so weak that'd he'd be easy prey. The old bird nearly burst out laughing at that. The vulture looked up with a sniffle to only remaining villains, "Wait, why are you still here? Everyone else abandoned me." 

The fellow villain mimicked empathic smiles as they offered a hand, he took it and returned a smile of a very different tone. 

Later... 

Walter Leech explained his plan cheerfully, "So the Beagle Boys help us get into the building while Magica uses her magic to disable security. Then I seduce McDuck, we all split the money." One arm geasured as he held the other behind his back. A smaller beagle requested in a false trust between team, "How about we all swear on something? You know just to show we are a team." The top hatted vulture balanced using his skull cane, looking as if in thought. The charming parasite swore, "I swear on my honor as a gentleman and a villain." That seemed satisfactory enough to these bumble nuts. 

As they all swore, he could almost drool at the idea eating these sitting ducks. So very prepared to fly but unaware that leeches are in the waters below. 

Later during the plan...

Despite the fact that even climbing up the stairs caused his joints and old bones pain, The buzzard climbed the rope. The corpus eater stared down at the mammals climbing up. His talon gripped the grapple hook, he put weight on the foot holding the hook. The dogs began to panic and then grew angry. The suited vulture chuckled darkly as he used his cane as a crowbar to remove the grappling hook, "Oops. How unfortunate!" The brothers tumbled down and down until they flopped hard on the ground. 

The three men hadn't been that far up so it just hurt instead of killing them. The mass murder adjusted his monocle to be disappointed they hadn't died. He was getting ready to start dropping something heavy to off a few. As a rich bird who got his money by birth, he'd never viewed the poor as people. Perhaps the being raised to view cannibalism was normal added to it.

However he could attempt a murder, Magica De Spell pulled him away. She insisted, "Come, don't waste time on them." Taking her advice, the handsome demon made sure he still had the knife in his pocket. The lady duck walked down the hall, the larger bird followed as he was a little impressed with her magic. The illusion around the cameras was truly something to watch. There was something else that quickly caught his attention away from his "partner's" efforts. 

The top hat glared at the duck, her long black dress and black heels. The heels clicked and clacked on the hard floor, rambled on about the dime. To be honest, The monocle couldn't cared about her motives. The knife raised, the cannibal spoke up, "Only one dime when you could have the world? What a waste." The knife came down, it didn't stab. The black haired lady held up the magical shield and spat, "Did you take me for a fool?" The suit breathed out apathically. 

The Leech dulled sighed, "What a shame that a beautiful woman like yourself is following the same heartbreaker as me. Always so close but so far." She paused in whatever she would do to betrayers. The witch asked, "What do you think I am? A wounded bird?" The handsome devil charmed, "No, I think you are a threat." This deeply flattered the villain lady, as it would any villain. A red, gloved, hand reached out, the black and grey feathers swooned at her, "Let me live and rule the world as stand at your side."

Not five minutes later...

Magica stepped to use the purple glow on Scrooge. At first McDuck looked brave as got to his webbed feet but it shifted to annoyance. The Richest Duck puffed up, "Damnable parasite." The magical duck nearly wrapped her hands around his throat as she shouted, "How dare you?!!" Then suddenly Walter jumped on top Scrooge. She went wide eyed and backed up, seeing that was uncomfortable. The billionaire begged the Trillionaire, "Do me Scroogie~♥" The magic user in the background yelled, "What in the name of darkness and all that is unholy are you doing?!" 

The murderer told her as if it was common sense, "I'm seducing him so you can get the coin." The Richest Duck in all of Fiction threatened, "Get off of me Leech or I will beat you to death!" The scavenger held him tightly. He flirted in delighted evils, "Get me off yourself and screw me hard enough to make me do what you say next time." The old duck attempted to crowbar him off with his cane. The black dress decided she wasn't putting up with this comedy show anymore and left to do it herself tomorrow.

The top hatted duck almost snarled, "Be gone you sick twist back to whichever pit of hell you crawled out of!!" Just as the duck had gotten both arms off, the hands had moved to unbuttoning his coat. The thirsty creepo thirsted creepily, "Take me with you to hell, give me a heart attack on my death bed as I finish." That's graphic... What a way to go too.

"Quit pretending it was only a one time thing." The buzzard whispered as opened the red coat. The older duck pushed him off and denied, "I've been the same to ya as I've been to your demonic dad, I cannot help yer both lustful loons!" Unfortunately in pushing him to the floor he had ended up on top of him. Scrooge looked down at Walter, The grey eyed vulture blushed. The parasite just laid there and gave a whispered, "I've devoted my life to you. Why won't you love me?"

The adventurer could have boiled over as he spoke, "Because you are a monster. A parasite! A Leech!" 

The villain seemed deeply confused by this, he baffled, "How aren't you a parasite too? You are rich, it makes you a person and nobody earns trillions without plenty of dead bodies from everyone who didn't deserve to win. Come on, You always said you fought to get here. The blood is literally on our hands." Gloved hands clasped their hands together to fix in fingers together as if a puzzle. His monocle shined as his eyes grew hopeful. "Come on, hero. We're so alike, you and I." The horror show charmed. 

The richer man showed only disgust and hate. Which is fair considering. 

Later... 

He was walking back to the limo, needing to use the cane more. Whenever the bad guy thought about what he would state his villainous origins to be, he thought about these moments of licking his wounds after the goodie goodie shoved him out of a window or something. Not his upbringing, his family had always been caring for him. Not the crash, he only survived that. Not when he ate his wife, despite it hurting to lose her still. It was walking back to the car, defeated, humiliated, and desperate. 

A lot of his peers thought of him as a scary joke.

A threat unthreatening. 

That villain who openly loves the 'hero.'

Like they weren't hypocrites.

As if his devotion itself was a kinda weakness. Instead of a strength.

He felt the tears become real and burn. 

A thought boiled in his head that seemed nearly in his blood, that one should fear not only the great terrible beast but an eyeless blood sucking worm hiding in the water.

All those clown like bullheads could smash their heads into brick walls while he found a back door.

The End.

... 

Huh, it didn't end. 

Let us have more tone whiplash with! 

Bonus Ducks!!

In another universe, 

Walter Leech couldn't believe it would come to this. He was shaking from his sobs. The sleeping form lay as if already dead. Scrooge McDuck had entered a coma. The Last Leech stood over McDuck, gripping the roses hard. He done it, he out lived him. It was a wrong victory, ashes in his mouth if he bit it's meats. Someone asked he couldn't tell who other than probably related to Scrooge in a harsh point, "Are you here to eat him?" 

Leech narrowed a glare until he stared death. He answered with a boiling ocean hidden, "I don't eat vegetables." 

Joke! 

The End.


End file.
